Letting Go
by ktshdw
Summary: What myself as well as three other authors wanted to happen on the last episode of Star Trek: Voyager


_We sent this to Paramount way back in 2000in the contest they had for Voyager's last episode. The main question wouldbe that would they get home or not. I won't giveour ideaaway you will have to read it. I hadthree other author's helping me out with this and I do hope that they will be creditied as well. Please ENJOY! The "Star Trek Voyager" that will be coming up is the header we had to have when we sent in our script. Sorry couldn't get rid of all of them. There may be some errors when I posted this to but don't want to hear about them. We were actually honored they used a lot of our ideas and what they did use Christie Golden did in "Homecoming" and "The Further Shore"_

STAR TREK: VOYAGER

"Letting Go"

Final Draft

May 1, 2000

Written

By

ShadowKat05, Kachina79, Kathryn2

(Writer 1)

JLS

(Writer 2)

LP

(Write 3)

Anieu

(Editor, Writer 4, Camera angles)

"Letting Go"

CAST

JANEWAY ADMIRAL PARIS

PARIS SAMANTHA WILDMAN

TUVOK NAOMI WILDMAN

TORRES ZARKANAN WILDMAN

DOCTOR GRETCHEN JANEWAY

SEVEN OF NINE PHOEBE JANEWAY

NEELIX MARK JOHNSON

KIM CARISSA JOHNSON

MRS. KIM

MAN

Non-Speaking

N.D. SUPERNUMERARIES

**"Letting Go" SETS**

INTERIORS EXTERIORS

VOYAGER VOYAGER

BRIDGE WORM HOLE

BREIFING ROOM EARTH

CORRIDOR SMALL SHIP

READY ROOM DEEP SPACE NINE

JANEWAY'S QUARTERS DOCKING BAY

MESS HALL

ASTROMETRICS EARTH

EARTH STARFLEET

SAN FRANCISCO

EARTH

GALAXY SHOT

**PRONUNCIATION GUIDE**

ZARKANAN ZER-CAN-NON

PHEBOE FE-BE

GRETCHEN GRET-CHIN

DALEKS DAL-EKS

CARISSA KAH-RIS-AH

LETTING GO TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. ASTROMETRICS

Camera pans over ASTROMETRICS

Seven of Nine is viewing what looks to be a

wormhole. To get a better look she taps a few buttons on the CONSOLE to MAGNIFY.

A camera pan to Seven's puzzled expression.

SEVEN OF NINE

Computer, magnify, maximum resolution.

EXT. GALAXY SHOT

The screen enlarges to depict a swirling wormhole.

SEVEN OF NINE

Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY COMM VOICE

(offscreen)

Go ahead, Seven.

Her voice is groggy, she has been sleeping.

SEVEN OF NINE

I apologize for disturbing you, Captain, but I believe you should report to Astrometrics immediately.

JANEWAY

On my way, Seven this better be good.

Fade Out:

(Teaser End)

ACT ONE

Doors to Astrometrics swish open to reveal a very tired looking JANEWAY caused from Seven's interruption she is in full uniform and carrying a cup of coffee.

JANEWAY

You better have a good reason for waking me at 0100 hours.

Camera pans to Seven and closes in.

SEVEN OF NINE

After thorough investigation I believe I have found a wormhole. It is a class four wormhole with a strong gravitational pull that lessens as you get further into it which means that any entity in a 0.2. Radius is sucked into it quickly.

Camera pans to view screen

JANEWAY

Do you know where it leads? I suppose… I mean can get us to the Alpha Quadrant?

SEVEN OF NINE

Perhaps.

Janeway takes another sip of coffee and one last glance at the view screen before she turns and headout of astrometrics, leaving Seven at the console.

INT. BRIDGE

Janeway strides onto the bridge and takes her seat next to CHAKOTAY. Other senior officers are at their posts as the camera pans over them.

CHAKOTAY

Good morning, Captain.

JANEWAY

(smiling)

That's a matter of opinion, Commander. How was the night watch?

CHAKOTAY

Pretty quiet, we did spot a gamma class comet omitting germicide particles. So, what happened with you?

Janeway sits on her heels and leans over to

Chakotay

JANEWAY

(quietly)

We found something slightly more interesting. Seven found a wormhole.

CHAKOTAY

What kind of wormhole?

Camera pans to Janeway and Chakotay up close.

JANEWAY

Class 4, apparently it has a strong gravitational pull. It may be our way home.

CHAKOTAY

(With a hint of a smile)

Again?

JANEWAY

There's no guarantees here, Chakotay. But if there isany possibility that this wormhole can lead us home, I plan onexhausting every last option we have. I suspect youwould do the same in my position.

CHAKOTAY

You know I would.

JANEWAY

I want to meet with the senior staff. Tell them to report to the briefing room at 1400 hours.

CHAKOTAY

Sure thing.

Janeway rises from her seat and heads off the

Bridge.

JANEWAY

You have the bridge, Commander. I'll be in my READY ROOM

INT. BRIEFING ROOM

Janeway is pacing back and forth, hands on hips, showing signs of hesitation. She doesn't want to get the crew's hopes up. Seven is standing near a PANEL

JANEWAY

Seven has found something that could prove to be valuable to all of us. Go ahead, Seven.

Seven nods and all the crew turn to face her,

expectant. Camera pans to and closes in on Seven

SEVEN OF NINE

This is a class 4 wormhole. It has a level 6 strength gravitational pull which means any entity within a 0.2 light year radius is immediately sucked closer into its point of origin which is laced with deuterium. Inside the wormhole the gravity field goes down to 3 which means with some reinforced shielding Voyager should be able to travel through it. I have launched a probe with BORG shielding into the wormhole that will be able to show us where the wormhole leads.

PARIS

(sceptically)

What makes you think this isn't just another

wormhole?

Camera moves to B'Elanna

TORRES

Tom's got a point; we've certainly come across our share of wormholes. A few have supposedly led us home, but we always end up disappointed in the end.

Janeway looks thoughtful then sits down in her chairand begins to speak.

JANEWAY

I'm not telling you that we're getting home for sure but as Seven said there is a 1 in 4 chance that wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant.

Crew members nod.

JANEWAY

Dismissed.

Janeway is sitting at the table alone

INT. SICKBAY

Seven TENSLY walks into Sickbay as the doctor looks up from his computor

DOCTOR

Can I help you Seven?

Seven looks at the doctor

SEVEN OF NINE

(questioning look)

I am not sure Doctor.

DOCTOR

Well, what's the problem?

SEVEN OF NINE

I am damaged.

DOCTOR

What are your symptoms?

SEVEN OF NINE

I am experiencing a shortness of breath, my muscles are tight, and I feel sick to my stomach.

DOCTOR

I haven't heard any of those symptoms from other crewmembers it is unlikely we are getting an epidemic.

SEVEN OF NINE

Can you tell me why I am not feeling well?

DOCTOR

That will be easier to do once I run some scans. Please, lie down on the diagnostic bed.

Seven does as asked

DOCTOR

Do you know any reason why these symptoms could be occurring?

SEVEN OF NINE

No I do not know what is

causing this.

Doctor runs tricorder over her and then closes it.

DOCTOR

You have slightly raised blood pressure and heart rate; your sweat glands are also more active than usual. You're having an anxiety attack that's all.

SEVEN OF NINE

Borg do not have anxiety attacks and I have nothing to be nervous about.

DOCTOR

Well Seven, humans do have anxiety attacks and after discovering that wormhole our possible return to the Alpha Quadrant is more than likely worrying you.

SEVEN OF NINE

That is true.

DOCTOR

Many people get nervous about things like that. It is completely normal.

SEVEN OF NINE

I do not like this feeling.

DOCTOR

No one ever does, but I have treated many patients with this over the last seven years.

SEVEN OF NINE

(sarcastically)

Can you treat it?

DOCTOR

I can give you a sedative but I think that's unnecessary. The feeling is only temporary; you'll get over it.

Seven stands up and walks towards Sickbays entrance

SEVEN OF NINE

Doctor?

DOCTOR

Yes, Seven? 

Seven turns around and looks at the Doctor

SEVEN OF NINE

Thank you for helping me out all these years, and can I ask are

you anxious about what will happen to you when VOYAGER returns to the Alpha Quadrant?

DOCTOR

I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't.

SEVEN OF NINE

What will you do?

DOCTOR

I'm not sure. I suppose they could leave my program intact aboard VOYAGER but I'm hoping that because of my mobile omitter the Federation will let me be a doctor on another Starship or Space station.

SEVEN OF NINE

Will you remember VOYAGER?

DOCTOR

How could I forget it?

INT. HOLODECK

Paris and Kim stand tied to a large METAL POLE in the center of what looks like WHITEROCKCAVES. About FEW creatures, grey and black with antennas are pointing their BARREL SHAPED weapon at Paris and Kim dressed in LONG BROWN COATS.

CREATURE 1

(in a shrill high-pitched tone)

You will be destroyed!

KIM

(with just a hint of sarcasm)

I have to say Tom this is one of your more interesting ideas, creatures out to destroy earth.

PARIS

They are called DALEKS!

DALEK 2

Silence!

The Daleks again point their weapons at Paris and Kim who look at each other at a loss on what to do.

Janeway and Torres enter the room both armed with weapons they take a short at the back of the caves and some rock fall down on the Daleks.

PARIS

(surprised)

B'Elanna!

DALEK 1

(to Janeway and Torres)

You will be destroyed!

JANEWAY

Not if you can't see us.

Janeway covers the Dalek with her coat

DALEK 1

Sight malfunctioning!

Torres unties Paris and Kim; Janeway shoots at an area at the back to the room as WATER falls over the Daleks.

Paris turns to Torres

PARIS

You said you didn't want to take part in this program, that the part you would have to play was derogatory and sexists.

They all walk out through the caves toward the exit of the Holodeck

TORRES

That was until the Captain thought it would be fun to rig the program so the lost little female assistant could do more than scream and get themselves into danger.

PARIS

Fine next time you play the Hero and I'll be the screaming assistant.

JANEWAY

Come on you two, we don't want to spend our last few days aboard VOYAGER on the Holodeck.

They all leave the Holodeck starting with Paris than Kim than B'Elanna

JANEWAY

Computer end program.

The computer ends program as Janeway walks out the doors

FADE OUT:

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

CUT TO:

FADE IN:

Chakotay walks into Astrometrics. Janeway Two days later Seven, B'Elanna and Harry are in astrometrics. The Captain and Commander rush into the lab. 

JANEWAY

Has the data come back from the probe yet?

SEVEN OF NINE

I am just downloading into onto the main screen now Captain.

Closes in on Seven's fingers gliding over the CONTROL PANEL in front of her. Whilst doing this Chakotay turns to Torres who looks noticeably exhausted.

CHAKOTAY

Are you all right B'Elanna? you look a little tired.

TORRES

I'm fine Chakotay; I just haven't slept too well these past couple of days.

JANEWAY

Have any of us?

Seven looks up at the screen in front to them

SEVEN OF NINE

This is the photographic data.

In front of them snapshots of star formations are like a slide show

CHAKOTAY

(squinting a bit)

Wait a minute Seven, go back to the last frame.

JANEWAY

What is it?

The slideshow goes back a frame. There is a small blurry white shape amongst all the stars

TORRES

What is that white shape?

JANEWAY

I don't see anything.

KIM

Me neither.

CHAKOTAY

It might be a ship…magnify.

Seven presses a couple of PANELS in front of her while still looking up at the screen. The white shape appears larger on the viewscreen

JANEWAY

It definitely looks like it might be a ship – magnify it as much as possible.

The ship is clear on the screen and some writing is visible on its side, camera zooms in on writing

KIM

(slowly)

USS Avalon..

Janeway looks up at Kim with a questioning look

KIM

(excitedly)

It's a Federation Ship.

JANEWAY

That doesn't mean anything, it could be a Federation ship just like ours – too far from home.

SEVEN OF NINE

Captain I recognise these astronomical configurations, if I am correct this vessel is definitely in the Alpha Quadrant, Four light years from Earth. I would say that wormhole can definitely get us home.

The camera moves all around the senior officers of VOYAGER camera fades out with everyone excited look

INT. JANEWAYS QUARTERS

Janeway in uniform her jacket hanging on a nearby chair is sitting on her couch in her quarters. She has a blanket over her legs and is curled up with a good book "Robinson Crusoe". She appears to be in deep thought

Door chimes

JANEWAY

(coming back to present reality)

Come in.

Chakotay enters in full uniform, he knows that she was distracted since the book in her hands remains on thesame page as it was a few hours ago

CHAKOTAY

Penny for your thoughts?

She smiles up at Chakotay as he takes a seat next to her

JANEWAY

(laughing)

I'll give you a million but why don't' we talk over a meal?

Chakotay nods and he moves to a table

JANEWAY

So what would you like Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY

What ever I am starving.

Minutes later the food is replicated. Chakotay assists on placing it on the table. It is ITALIAN when they are finished Chakotay pulls out her chair and she sits on it. Soon after he moves to his seat across her.

CHAKOTAY

So what's bothering you?

JANEWAY

(shifting the food on her plate; resting her chin on her hand)

What makes you think something is bothering me?

Chakotay points his fork at her plate and smiles

CHAKOTAY

You always play with your food when you are bothered by something or up to something.

Janeway looks at herself

JANEWAY

Since when do you know that I play with my food when something's bothering me?

CHAKOTAY

You do the same with your Comm

Badge. You play with that as well when you're nervous.

JANEWAY

Then I will have to be more careful.

CHAKOTAY

No, I want to know when something wrong.

JANEWAY

Is it so important?

CHAKOTAY

To me, yes.Now, are you going to tell me or will I have to guess?

Janeway laughs WIDE ANGLEON BOTH OF THEM

JANEWAY

Maybe I will make you guess?

CHAKOTAY

Now come on Kathryn.

JANEWAY

I'm Fine, it's nothing that I'm not always concerned about anyway.

CHAKOTAY

Than just tell me.

CUT TO:

Torres and Paris who are in their quarters are talkingabout Earth as well as the rest of the crew. They are sitting on the couch Jackets are both off they hang over the back of their couch. WIDE ANGLE ON BOTH

TORRES

(looking up at Paris)

I can't believe that we are going home and that we lived long enough to see earth again.

PARIS

(looking at Torres)

Can you believe it's been almost 7 years?

TORRES

No, it seems much longer.

PARIS

If you could go back in time, would you change things?

TORRES

What "things" are you talking about?

PARIS

The Marquis and you mom? I was thinking would you have joined the Marquis if you knew you were going to get stranded out here?

TORRES

No I wouldn't have, we were just going for a little while.

PARIS

So were we it was only supposed to be gone for 3 weeks; instead it ended up 7 years.

Torres smiles at Paris

TORRES

But if we didn't end up here, we would never have known each other.

Paris wraps his arm around Torres

PARIS

I know and I am glad we got stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, by this happening we have got to know each other better.

Torres lays her head on Paris' shoulder

TORRES

It's funny to think of how much we hated each other at first.

Torres and Paris lean back on the couch

PARIS

I know but we learned to get along and now we are in love.

TORRES

It was one of the best choices I ever made.

Paris and Torres hug each other

PARIS

B'Elanna we could start fresh on our relationship.

TORRES

That would be nice if only I wouldn't get court martialed, after all I am a criminal.

Paris doesn't care; all he wants is to be with Torres for eternity.

PARIS

I don't care, you and I will get through everything, and we already have.

Torres laughs, Paris stops the laughter and seals it with a kiss.

FADE OUT:

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

Neelix walks down the corridor toward Janeway's Quarters

Entering Janeway's Quarters. Janeway walks toward the couch and sits on it. Neelix follows Janeway and sits down next to her

NEELIX

You know even though I've never been to Earth I am really excited about seeing that ball of water you've all been going on about for the past seven years.

JANEWAY

(cutting in)

I'm sure there's a Café in France with your name on it Neelix.

NEELIX

You know Captain I think that once we get to Earth I might take a break from being a Chef for a while.

Door chimes

JANEWAY

Come in.

Naomi Wildman and her mother walk into her quarters

ENSIGN WILDMAN

Naomi wanted to say goodnight Captain sorry if we interrupted you.

JANEWAY

Not at all.

Naomi walks toward Janeway sitting on the couch

NAOMI

Goodnight Captain.

Naomi gives Janeway a hug

JANEWAY

Goodnight Naomi

Naomi smiles and walks toward Ensign Wildman

ENSIGN WILDMAN

Come on Naomi let's leave the Captain and Neelix alone.

NAOMI

Bye Captain.

JANEWAY

(waving)

Bye.

ENSIGN WILDMAN

I need to get Naomi into bed now if she wants to be awake while we go through the wormhole and for the party tomorrow night.

JANEWAY

You've been a great help to the team Ensign (looks at Naomi) and you've been a great Captains assistant. Are you excited about returning home Naomi?

NAOMI

Yes Captain and I'm really glad because I'm going to meet my father.

JANEWAY

I'm sure he'll be glad meeting you.

NAOMI

I hope so, I'll also get to meet grandma and grandpa and my cousins.

Janeway crouches down to Naomi's height WIDE ANGLE ON BOTH

JANEWAY

It's going to be very different.

NAOMI

I'll have to go to school.

JANEWAY

You'll be able to play with kids your own age.

NAOMI

I'll miss Voyager though.

Naomi and Ensign Wildman walk out of Janeway's quarters

CUT TO:

Chakotay and Tuvok are on the BRIDGE.

Camera moves toward Chakotay and Tuvok

CHAKOTAY

I didn't think that was a popular childhood game for Vulcan's Tuvok.

Chakotay looks at Tuvok

TUVOK

On the contrary my mother thought it helped improve our observational skills. In reality it distracted me.

Kim looks at Tuvok

KIM

I can't imagine you as a distracted child Tuvok.

Tuvok looks at Kim

TUVOK

I was in human terms considered naughty.

Paris laughs, the ship suddenly rocks from side to side

TUVOK

Tuvok to Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY

Go ahea...

While she's talking a massive wave hits Voyager and she's thrown off balance

Shockwave hits

TUVOK

Captain we are being fired on by one ship 2000 kilometers starboard.

JANEWAY

I'm on my way.

Janeway walks on the bridge with Neelix with a thermostat in his hands at her heals

Janeway walks towards Chakotay and stands next to him

CHAKOTAY

As far as I knew there weren't any ships within a 0.4 light year radius of us.

TUVOK

It's an unidentified vessel

PARIS

Initiating evasive manoeuvre.

KIM

I'm hailing them – no response.

JANEWAY

Impressive, I didn't even have to ask.

KIM

We're getting a message – audio only.

MAN

Unidentified vessel 98765, retreat, you must maintain a radius of 3 light years from Caleds eye. You are currently 2.98 light years distance from it, retreat or face the consequences.

JANEWAY

This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship VOYAGER, we need to get to a wormhole, and perhaps we can discuss this.

MAN

Unidentified vessel 98765, you must maintain a radius of three light years from Caleds eye. You are currently 2.97 light years distance.

JANEWAY

(impatient)

Harry turn it off, Tom keeps going, I will refuse to take any notice of an automated message.

Janeway, Chakotay, Kim, Paris, Tovok Seven Ensign Wildman and Naomi Wildman are on the BRIDGE looking at the VIEWSCREEN in ANTICIPATION.

JANEWAY

Neelix, another drink please

JANEWAY

How long now Seven?

SEVEN OF NINE

Two hours fifteen minutes

JANEWAY

The coffee hasn't helped.

PARIS

(grinning)

It's helped me.

SEVEN OF NINE

That is because you are intoxicated.

PARIS

The party is only starting in an hour.

CHAKOTAY

We should have the party earlier.

JANEWAY

(annoyed)

Does it matter?

CHAKOTAY

You have a point Captain, maybe it is better that we have the party at the time planned.

Chakotay smiles at Janeway

FADE OUT:

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

CUT TO:

INT. MESS HALL

The camera moves to a WIDE ANGLE the Mess Hall is decorated with silver and gold balloons and streamers. Neelix is dashing about serving food to the crew, most of who are in the Mess Hall. Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Tuvok are sat around the same table and they are dressed in CIVILIAN ATTIRE.

Neelix walk up to Chakotay

NEELIX

Hello Commander, I'm sorry to say but the party has already begun and I can't see the Captain.

CHAKOTAY

She's probably doing last minute things I'm sure she'll be here soon.

As Chakotay finishes his sentence Janeway enters the Mess Hall in a BEIGE DRESS; she puts on a mask of happiness as Naomi greets Janeway

NAOMI

Hello Captain, are you okay?

JANEWAY

Yes, I'm fine just a little tired. Come on lets get something to eat.

Camera moves to only Naomi, Janeway and SAM.

NAOMI

Would you like to eat with mom and me?

JANEWAY

I don't see why not, let's go eat.

Naomi smiles and together they move to a nearby table where Ensign Wildman is as she looks up in surprise.

ENSING WILDMAN

(standing up)

Hello Captain.

JANEWAY

At ease Ensign.

ENSIGN WILDMAN

Oh please Captain call me Sam.

JANEWAY

(nodding)

Of course, Sam.

She takes her seat after Janeway does.

CUT TO:

Seven and the Doctor. Noticing that Seven is a little uneasy.

DOCTOR

Seven are you having second thoughts about returning to earth?

SEVEN OF NINE

I don't know if I ever had first thoughts.

Seven visibly uncomfortable at the question

SEVEN OF NINE

My thoughts are irrelevant.

DOCTOR

No one's thoughts are irrelevant Seven. I assure you, Seven; you have adapted very well aboard VOYAGER. It will be no different on Earth.

Seven looks around the MESS HALL

SEVEN OF NINE

My memories of earth are non-existent. I was only four when my parents left to study the Borg.

My life on Earth was short.

DOCTOR

(concerned)

Will you ever forgive your parents?

Seven looks at the Doctor

SEVEN OF NINE

Perhaps…but now all I can do is remember how irresponsible they were.

The Doctor looks at Seven

DOCTOR

Yes Seven, but just think, you'll have a whole new life back in the Alpha Quadrant.

SEVEN OF NINE

Humans from earth do not like the Borg and I am one.

DOCTOR

You will adapt, Seven. That's a promise.

Seven breathes deeply

DOCTOR

About your parents Seven? I don't believe that your they intended on putting you in danger.

SEVEN OF NINE

(angrily)

But they did, and because of them I was raised by Borg.

Camera closes in on the Doctor

DOCTOR

Some good came out of your assimilation.

Camera moves to Seven

SEVEN OF NINE

I am here. Is that the good you are referring to?

DOCTOR

Yes, we never would have found you.

Seven shows a slight smile and so does the Doctor

CUT TO: WIDE ANGLE Kim and Paris are eating at one of the tables by the buffet

PARIS

So Harry what is the first thing you want to do when we reach earth?

Harry looks up from his plate

KIM

I'm going to run into my mother's arms and tell her how much I love her and missed her. What about you?

PARIS

Hope and pray that my father can be proud of me again.

KIM

I think he will just be glad you made it home safe and unharmed.

PARIS

I hope you're right.

Kim changes the subject

KIM

Tom, do you remember when we first met?

PARIS

Yeah, I think you have it etched into my brain.

Kim and Paris both laugh at the memory

KIM

You rescued me from a Frangi named Quark.

PARIS

I think he learned that some people aren't as gullible as others.

KIM

I was your first friend.

PARIS

That's true. But I would never have met you if Captain Janeway didn't rescue me from that prison.

Kim nods and glances to a talking Janeway

KIM

She promised she'd get us home.

PARIS

She doesn't promise things if she can't keep them. She is a woman of her word.

Paris looks over to Janeway

PARIS

Do you think she's happy Harry?

KIM

I think she is.

CUT TO:

Camera views Torres and Chakotay they are standing at the Bar. A N.D. crewman gives them their drinks

TORRES

(taking the glass from N.D.)

Chakotay, what do you think Starfleet will do to us when we return.

Chakotay take his glass of punch, camera moves to Chakotay

CHAKOTAY

(sipping at his punch)

I really couldn't help you out there B'Elanna. In the eyes of Starfleet we are still criminals.

Torres is disturbed. Camera is viewed on both at a WIDE ANGEL

TORRES

I know. But do you think they'll give us a reprieve?

Chakotay nods

CHAKOTAY

We might, however we also may not.

Camera moves to a close up on Torres.

TORRES

But after all this time we should get a reprieve. I mean we have proven ourselves to Starfleet.

Camera scans in on Chakotay placing the glass down. Chakotay looks up at Torres

CHAKOTAY

But they haven't actually seen our work. They have only heard about us through the Captain's logs and that might not have happened. The logs might not be enough to clear us.

Camera pans in on both Torres and Chakotay

TORRES

Those records are all we have against our defence. They have to be enough.

CHAKOTAY

I hope so too.

TORRES

(looking over to Janeway)

We may have different views on things. But to tell you the truth I am going to really miss her.

Chakotay follows Torres's look

CHAKOTAY

I will miss her as well. I am sure we all will miss her in our own way.

Chakotay and Torres look at each other again and you can see they both care for each other.

CUT TO:

Camera opens to reveal Tuvok and Neelix. They are both viewing the other people among the crew. Neelix begins the conversation.

NEELIX

(smiling)

This was a great idea. Don't you think Mr. Tuvok?

TUVOK

Yes, indeed it was.

NEELIX

Do you miss your family?

Or aren't Vulcan's aloud to miss.

Tuvok looks at Neelix

TUVOK

We do miss but not the way humans do.

NEELIX

Are you looking forward to seeing them?

Tuvok looks at Neelix stern yet nicely

TUVOK

Yes, I am looking forward to reuniting with my family.

Camera scans WIDE ANGLE

Neelix taps on a wineglass with a fork to get the attention of the ENTIRE MESS HALL the noise get their attention

NEELIX

Excuse me everyone, but I would like to say a few words on Captain Janeway's behalf as several of the rest of the crew to.

The sound of her name pulls Janeway toward Neelix. She can hardly believe that Neelix is going to praise her

JANEWAY

What is it Neelix?

NEELIX

Seven years ago I was a trader; barely able to survive. VOYAGER found me and helped me out. I was terrified at first but I knew that this was where I belonged.

Janeway is moved at the speech, she is touched and only smiles in appreciation. Paris comes up to Neelix and he wants to say what he feels for Janeway

PARIS

Captain Janeway has helped me regain my dignity. When she first came to me and she mentioned her rank I only thought, "A woman can't run a Starship."

Laughter fills the Mess Hall

PARIS

But I was wrong. I was just an observer on VOYAGER; I would be putting together rather than flying them, if it weren't for her. For that I give her great thanks.

Paris looks at Janeway

PARIS

(looking at Janeway)

Thanks for giving me a chance.

Janeway nods and smiles deeply. Torres heads up next, gripping Paris's hand when she arrives.

TORRES

I came aboard VOYAGER as a Marquis outlaw. Now look what's happened to me.

Everyone laughs

TORRES

I'll admit, Captain Janeway and I didn't get along at first.

Torres looks at a smiling Janeway

JANEWAY

Uh huh

TORRES

It's took me a long time to like you, Captain, and even longer to care. But I do now, and I can't imagine not having you as part of my life.

TORRES

Thank you for being my guidance and support.

Captain Janeway's eyes start to tear up and Torres walks over to give her a hug.

Doctor walks up to the front of the room with the rest of the crew

The Doctor looks at the surrounding crew

DOCTOR

When I first met the Captain she considered me just technology from the ship. But now she allows me to be myself.

Camera moves toward where Janeway is sitting

DOCTOR

I am a valued member of the crew, and all because of her.

Tuvok walks up next to the Doctor's side

TUVOK

I have known Captain Janeway for many years. She has always been there to assist any of the crew and me. She is always there for anyone who may need her guidance; many of you can concur with that suggestion

Everyone shakes his or her head yes

Camera moves toward Seven as she gets up from where she is sitting and stand next to Tuvok

SEVEN OF NINE

All of you know I am not very well at giving formal speeches.

Everyone smiles

SEVEN OF NINE

However, this is a special occasion.

Seven looks directly at Janeway

SEVEN OF NINE

You rescued me, Captain. You have given me the one thing in this world that I never knew I wanted, a life, and a family. You gave me both.

Janeway smiles intently

SEVEN OF NINE

Thank you. I wasn't sure I was ready to return to the Alpha Quadrant. I am still not sure I am ready. But as long as I know where to find you, Captain, I know that I will adapt.

Janeway is touched and smiles

Kim walks up next to Seven and the rest of the praising crew

KIM

I was fresh out of the Academy longing for adventure like a young man would. When I first found out they were launching a new ship I jumped at the opportunity.

Kim looks at the audience

KIM

I put my application in immediately; hoping and praying it would not just run through the fingers of the new Captain.

Kim looks at Janeway

KIM

She gave me a chance I would never have gotten to do with other Captains, become friends, and for that I thank her.

Janeway smiles once again at the young Ensigns comment. Chakotay takes his rightful place next to the rest of the crew the only one who is left sitting is Janeway and N.D. crewman

CHAKOTAY

I think it's only right that I go next. Captain Janeway has done so much for this crew, especially me. I came aboard as an enemy, yet she put all of her trust into me and assigned me as First Officer. I hope I haven't disappointed her.

Chakotay turns to Janeway

JANEWAY

You haven't Chakotay

Chakotay smiles

CHAKOTAY

Thank you for everything you've done, for me and for our crew. We could not have had a better leader.

Chakotay smiles at Janeway

CHAKOTAY

You promised to get us home and you are doing it right now. There is one thing all of us learned about you; you will never give up on our crew. What we gained here was a new family, our VOYAGER family.

Chakotay and the rest of the standing crew look over at Janeway who is nearly in tears

Ensign Wildman walks up carrying Naomi

ENSIGN WILDMAN

Captain, even though I wasn't part of you senior staff, I have to thank you.

JANEWAY

Thank me for what?

Ensign Wildman looks at Naomi

ENSIGN WILDMAN

I couldn't think of any better place to raise Naomi, and I'm proud that she got to grow up knowing that you are someone to look up to.

NAOMI

Captain Janeway I would like to say something as well.

Janeway nods yes in acknowledgement of Naomi. Ensign Wildman lets Naomi down as she walks towards the Janeway

NAOMI

I would like to thank you for allowing me to be your Captains Assistant, not all Captains would allow a young child to be such. I never had a better job or a better friend.

Janeway smiles and leans over and sighs, taking Naomi into her embrace

TUVOK

I believe it is time for your speech Captain.

WIDE ANGLE Janeway is looking at her crew she has know for so long

JANEWAY

I guess that leaves me to praise such wonderful people, since I have been given so much it's only fair I not be the only one you all deserve praise as well.

ALL

Here! Here!

JANEWAY

(her voice breaking)

Over the past Seven years, I've come to know VOYAGER and her crew as my family.

Janeway looks around at various members of the crew and smiles

JANEWAY

We have been through a lot.

KIM

I'll second that.

JANEWAY

Never in my life have I been so proud to lead a group of such fine officers. We've had our share of hard times.

TORRES

I second that.

JANEWAY

But we've managed to pull through them stronger.

WIDE ANGLE: Janeway is viewing her crew which are all smiling

JANEWAY

It seems foolish to say that I'll miss you, even the Maquies crewmembers.

TORRES

The Maquis will miss you to.

PARIS

So will us Starfleet.

JANEWAY

When we get back, I expect to see all of you again. I expect my visitors to be overwhelming.

TORRES

That is a promise isn't it everyone?

ALL

Yes!

Crewmembers laugh lightly, and the cameral pans over them, most of them crying, a few nodding solemnly

JANEWAY

I am happy that all of you have put up with my actions not other crew would have been so patient. I know that you are one of the finest crew in Starfleet. Thank you.

JANEWAY

Now that's enough of the tears a toast to Going Home.

ALL

(everyone raises his or her glasses)

Going Home!

PARIS

Neelix! I'll have another drink.

CHAKOTAY

I think I'll join you.

PARIS

Come on.

CHAKOTAY

I think we have enough to think about.

Neelix walks up to the pair and hands them each a tall glass of punch.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

Camera at a WIDE ANGLE all of the SENIOR OFFICERS are on the BRIDGE, Including the Doctor and Torres ALL IN UNIFORM Senior officers are all in complete shock. We soon see why. The viewscreen has a beautiful picture of EARTH.

JANEWAY

(voice breaking)

How long until we reach the wormhole?

KIM

(smiling)

15 seconds.

JANEWAY

Steady as she goes Mr. Paris.

PARIS

Yes ma'am

The ship rocks only slightly not enough to cause any off balance

KIM

5…4…3…2…1

A flash of light takes the ship in

TUVOK

We will be within visual range of DEEP SPACE NINE in 5 seconds.

JANEWAY

4…3…2…1…0

DEEP SPACE NINE is in visual range. It is as before nothing has changed with size. Stars light up their arrival.

JANEWAY

VOYAGER to Deep Space Nine…

DS9 COMM

(slightly confused)

VOYAGER?

Outside computer

The ship steadies

Camera moves to Janeway

JANEWAY

This is VOYAGER.

DS9 COMM

It is very nice to hear your voice Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY

The feelings are mutual.

DS9 COMM

A DOCKING BAY is waiting for you to come.

Janeway smiles

JANEWAY

We are coming in.

DS9 COMM

We look forward to seeing your crew, as well as the Maquis crew. Deep Space Nine out.

You can hear the groan on the Maquis crew as they hear those words

JANEWAY

Please don't worry.

CHAKOTAY

How can we not?

Small laughter escapes her lips.

JANEWAY

Take us into the DOCKING BAY slowly Mr. Paris.

Camera moves to Paris

PARIS

Yes, ma'am.

The ship is taken in as asked SLOWLY a few clicks and the ship is docked. A small jolt promises it is locked. As the entire crew on the BRIDGE sigh in thankfulness.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO STARFLEET

It's is a beautiful day in San Francisco, there is a gentle breeze. Janeway and the rest of the crew have arrived; many are wearing CIVILIAN CLOTHING. ADMIRAL PARIS walks up to Janeway

Camera pans to ADMIRAL PARIS he is the first person to see Janeway

ADMIRAL PARIS

Kathryn Janeway…

Janeway turns around quickly at the sound of her name; it is Admiral Paris WIDE ANGLE on both

ADMIRAL PARIS

Captain Janeway...

JANEWAY

Kathryn...

ADMIRAL JANEWAY

Excuse me Kathryn you are finally home…

Janeway nods solemnly while a tear drips down her cheek...

JANEWAY

Finally...home..

ADMIRAL PARIS

I thought we would never hear from our VOYAGER crew until it was to late.

JANEWAY

It is so good to see you again

ADMIRAL PARIS

Glad you made it back in one piece.

JANEWAY

I am just glad we made it back.

ADMIRAL PARIS

Why don't we meet the rest of your crew and the Maquis?

JANEWAY

Let me just let you know that the Maquis are very uneasy about Starfleet.

ADMIRAL PARIS

Well they need not be everything is fine.

CUT TO:

Ensign Wildman, Naomi and an unknown person as of yet

ENSIGN WILDMAN

Now Naomi relax and take a good look at him he is your father.

Naomi shys away and briefly hides behind her mother

ZARKANAN WILDMAN

Hello Naomi, I am your father. I am so happy to finally meet you.

Naomi come from behind her mom and approaches her father

NAOMI

Hello father.

CUT TO:

Seven, Janeway, and Admiral Paris WIDE ANGLE on all of them

JANEWAY

Admiral Paris this is Seven Of Nine.

ADMIRAL PARIS

Ah, the famous Seven, Captain Janeway has spoken highly of you.

Seven outstretches her RIGHT HAND

SEVEN OF NINE

It is a pleasure to meet you Sir.

A hint of a smile come across both Janeway's, Seven's and Admiral Paris's face

ADMIRAL PARIS

No the pleasure is all mine.

Seven releases her hand for Admiral Paris's

JANEWAY

Seven has been of enormous help to the crew; she is the one who found the wormhole that brought us here. With the help from the crew we were able to go through the wormhole.

ADMIRAL PARIS

Well I hate to cut this short but I need to go meet the other crewmembers.

SEVEN OF NINE

The Maquis?

ADMIRAL PARIS

Yes, why don't you keep the Captain company?

Seven nods and Admiral Paris exits leaving Janeway and Seven to say goodbye WIDE ANGLE on both

JANEWAY

Seven we have been through a lot these past few years.

Seven shakes her head yes

SEVEN OF NINE

Yes, we have.

JANEWAY

Well you know that I will always be here for you.

Janeway smiles at Seven

SEVEN OF NINE

Yes, I know that as well.

JANEWAY

What are you going to do?

Seven looks around Starfleet Headquarters.

SEVEN OF NINE

I am not sure my aunt Claudia wants to see me.

JANEWAY

Are you going to stay with her?

SEVEN OF NINE

Only for a short time, I then would like to move on with my life.

JANEWAY

What will you do?

SEVEN OF NINE

I was hoping that perhaps you would allow me to continue to work with you.

JANEWAY

(uneasily)

Well that is very difficult for me to do; you have no Starfleet background.

SEVEN OF NINE

I know, I was suggesting that I be an observer like Mr. Paris was. I am sure you will run into the Borg once again and I could help you out.

JANEWAY

(shaking her head yes)

That's true, I will speak to Starfleet and see if the will let you come as an observer.

SEVEN OF NINE

Thank you.

Seven give Janeway a hug, and tears form at Seven and Janeway's eyes, they still will not let them fall. Soon after they both walk in opposite directions. Janeway looks back and smiles.

CUT TO:

Kim he is standing at a RAIL around Starfleet Academy a woman walk up to him she is in her mid 40's

KIM

Hi mom!

He runs into his mother's arms, she is crying so hard as well as Kim

MRS. KIM

Harry my son, I was so afraid I would never see you alive again.

KIM

Mom you know that I would never leave you here all alone without me don't you?

MRS. KIM

That I do know.

Mrs. Kim walks over to Janeway not very far away

MRS. KIM

Captain Janeway

Janeway turns around toward Mrs. Kim

JANEWAY

Yes.

Mrs. Kim leans over and hugs Janeway

MRS. KIM

Thank you for bringing my only son home. Now I can listen to his music again.

JANEWAY

You are welcome.

Janeway and Mrs. Kim release each other from their hug as Kim walks up to Mrs. Kim as they walk off. Harry smiles at Janeway and she smiles back

CUT TO:

Admiral Paris and Tom Paris. They are speaking about an unknown topic. The audience does not hear it.

PARIS

Yes, if not that than nothing.

WIDE ANGEL on both. Admiral Paris has his hand on Tom Paris's shoulder.

ADMIRAL PARIS

Tom I am very happy you are back from the Delta Quadrant.

PARIS

I was afraid you wouldn't be.

Admiral Paris smiles at Tom

ADMIRAL PARIS

Son, what made you think that?

Paris turns around and looks down

PARIS

I wanted to make a good impression for Starfleet, but instead people lost their lives because of my piloting error.

Admiral Paris turns his son around to face him

ADMIRAL PARIS

You did disappoint me for a time, but no one is perfect. It was just a bad judge of character, and besides everyone makes mistakes even me.

Father and Son embrace

CUT TO:

Chakotay and Torres walking near a GARDEN in full spring bloom

Torres looks at Chakotay

TORRES

So we are finally home. Are you happy?

Chakotay looks at Torres

CHAKOTAY

Yes, as a matter of fact I am. But you don't seem happy.

Torres shakes her head yes

TORRES

I am, I'm just not sure what is left here for me to do.

Chakotay looks around Starfleet

CHAKOTAY

You could always rejoin Starfleet, when and if they make us go on trail.

Torres follows Chakotay's look

TORRES

I don't think I'm Starfleet material anymore, Chakotay not after the Maquis incident. What will you do Chakotay?

Chakotay looks at Torres

CHAKOTAY

I am not sure; I may return to my home world and help out my people.

But when I choose what I do, I know it will be for the right reasons.

Chakotay and Torres embrace

TORRES

(beginning to cry)

I'll miss you Chakotay.

CHAKOTAY

I'll miss you to B'Elanna.

CUT TO:

Neelix and Tuvok

Neelix walks up to Tuvok

NEELIX

Mr. Vulcan, where is your wife and children?

Tuvok turns around to see Neelix

TUVOK

T'Pel and my children will be arriving momentarily.

Neelix and Tuvok face each other WIDE ANGLE on both

NEELIX

Are you going to be happy to see them again.

TUVOK

I have not seen my wife or children for seven years. So I am indeed.

NEELIX

I'm going to go and speak to Admiral Paris. I am going to apply to becoming the Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant.

TUVOK

I wish you great luck.

NEELIX

We will meet again Mr. Tuvok.

TUVOK

That we will.

Neelix and Tuvok walk in opposite directions

CUT TO:

Janeway, GRETCHEN, PHOEBE, Janeway is seated on a BENCH. GRETCHEN and PHOEBE see Janeway sitting on a BENCH they walk up to her. Janeway appears to be looking around Starfleet grounds

GRETCHEN JANEWAY

Kathryn Janeway…

Janeway stands up to the sound of her name and looks for the person who said it

JANEWAY

Mom! Phoebe!

Janeway, Gretchen Janeway and Phoebe take turns hugging each other

JANEWAY

I am so happy to be home here with you and Phoebe.

They stop hugging each other Phoebe turns to Janeway

PHOEBE

I am happy as well. After all now my big sister is home. Maybe things can return to what they used to be Before VOYAGER.

Janeway looks at Phoebe

JANEWAY

I hope so.

Gretchen interrupts

GRETCHEN JANEWAY

(moving her hand towards her back in an outward pose)

There is someone here to see you honey.

MARK and CARISSA walk up toward Janeway as they start to walk out from behind Gretchen Janeway

Janeway turns toward her mother's back and looks behind Gretchen

MARK

Hello Kathryn…

Janeway begins to cry

JANEWAY

(surprised)

Mark!

Janeway walks up to Mark and begins to embrace him; a woman comes up beside him.

MARK

It's good to see you again Kathryn.

JANEWAY

It's good to see you again to Mark.

Janeway and Mark stop embracing as Mark wipes away a stray tear from Janeway's face

MARK

Kathryn, I would like you to meet my wife, CARISSA.

Janeway and Carissa shake hands

CARISSA

It is a pleasure too finally meet you Kathryn. Mark has told me a lot about you.

Janeway and Carissa stop shaking hands WIDE ANGLE on all three

JANEWAY

(laughing)

I hope it was good things.

CARISSA

Oh, yes they were.

JANEWAY

Well that is always nice to hear.

Mark interrupts Janeway and Carissa

MARK

When you are through with speaking to the Admiral, we are anxious to hear about your long journey.

Janeway shakes her head yes

CARISSA

We all are… Maybe tonight we can get together at dinner with you, Phoebe, and your mother. You must join us.

Janeway nods yes Carissa, Mark and Janeway all hug again

MARK

Why don't you continue talking to your mother and sister?

Janeway shakes her head yes as Phoebe and Gretchen walk up next to Janeway

JANEWAY

Thank you.

Carissa and Mark exit as Janeway and her mother and sister begin to talk once again about and unknown thing.

Hours go by and finally Admiral Paris speaks to all around him. All are looking at Admiral Paris standing on a VISER

ADMIRAL PARIS

As you all know, everyone is happy that the VOYAGER crew has returned safely to us. No federation ship has ever gone to the Delta Quadrant and back and still has most of her original crew. Captain Janeway you were a great captain.

Janeway looks up at Admiral Paris

JANEWAY

Thank you Admiral Paris but I should not get all of the credit; VOYAGER'S crew helped us come back. They truly are one of the finest crew in the fleet.

The crowd begins to applaud

ADMIRAL PARIS

Nicely spoken Captain Janeway.

The applause continues as the Admiral steps down. Before Janeway walks away Admiral Paris catches her while the rest of the people scatter in all directions leaving Janeway and Admiral Paris alone

ADMIRAL PARIS

Kathryn…

Janeway turns to the sound of her name

JANEWAY

Yes, Admiral?

Janeway and Admiral Paris face each other WIDE ANGLE on both

ADMIRAL PARIS

We were beginning to believe VOYAGER would never return from her journey. But as before, you questioned us, you have returned with more data on the Delta Quadrant that we could use to understand it.

Janeway smiles

JANEWAY

Thank you.

Admiral Paris looks at Janeway and can see something is bothering her

ADMIRAL PARIS

You know what the most difficult thing about being a captain is?

Janeway looks down to the ground

JANEWAY

No, I'm afraid I don't.

Janeway looks up at the Admiral

ADMIRAL PARIS

Knowing that it is never easy letting go.

Janeway shakes her head yes and begins to cry

JANEWAY

(crying)

We were a family I didn't think that it would be so hard to say goodbye.

Admiral Paris nods in agreement and leaves Janeway alone

JANEWAY

It's never easy letting go.

Tears begin to fall more often as Janeway remembers what happened over the last seven years.

Show clips of episodes of last seven years with Kes as well

And for the first time since the beginning of the series the audience can see who Captain Kathryn Janeway really is, a sensitive human being and at times strong when she needs to be.

FADE OUT:

END ACT FIVE


End file.
